CZ2I28 Delta
CZ2128 Delta (シズ・デルタ / CZ2128・Δ) is an automaton battle maid and member of the "Pleiades Six Stars", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance CZ Delta is a short girl with red-gold straight long hair. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye has an emerald color and target-mark on the pupil. Her face is very delicate, it looks as if it was artificially crafted by hand. She wears accessories with military camouflage patterns. While her face is beautiful, she does not show her emotions and talks in a flat tone. Her attire was similar to that of Narberal and Yuri. However, her biggest difference of those two were her urban camouflage accessories and the cute sticker attached to a corner of her skirt with ‘1 yen’ written on it. The other significant difference was the white gun she had holstered on her waist like how one would wear a sword. Personality CZ2128 Delta appears emotionless and has a silent nature. Her Karma is relatively high, which makes her, along with Yuri Alpha, one of the two "safe" Pleiades to humans. Though she usually ignores conversations from humans, sometimes there is a possibility to communicate with her. She hates cannibalism and likes cute things, such as Eclair Ecleir Eicler. She would often hug things she finds cute until someone of authority would tell her to let go. Background CZ2128 Delta was created as one of the battle maids, the Pleiades. They served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because they were unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, their only real purpose was to buy sometime for the guild members to prepare for their final stand in the throne room. CZ2128 Delta's creator was one of the Supreme Beings, other than Tabula Smaragdina, responsible for the design of Treasury security systems. Thus, her character settings are set to be familiar with Nazarick’s mechanism unlocking methods. Chronology The Undead King Arc Shizu along with her sisters are ordered by Momonga to guard the entrance of the 9th Floor. She and other Pleiades are on standby and waiting. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Shizu silently greeted Ainz upon his return to Nazarick in the Treasury with Albedo and Yuri Alpha. Together they made their way through the Treasury's defenses with ease due to their undead and artificial statuses. Entering the inner Treasury the group encounter Tabula Smaragdina. Sensing something amiss, Albedo realized the one standing before them was a fake and ordered for the impostor's destruction. Both Shizu and Yuri were hesitant to attack the form of the Supreme Being. The situation was defused when Ainz ordered Pandora's Actor to reveal himself. After Ainz had retrieved the World Items and bequeathing Pandora's Actor with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, she assisted Pandora's Actor in moving treasure to the Throne Room. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Shizu and her sisters Yuri and Entoma were sent by Ainz to help Narberal Gamma in her work as an adventurer. The Two Leaders Arc Shizu appeared in Nazarick canteen holding Eclair like a plush doll. Because she is the most popular of the Pleiades among the Homunculus Maids, the maids soon started to invite her to eat with them. Ignoring the maids, she looked around the canteen looking for someone. Shizu sees Lupusregina and says that she finally found the person she was looking for. She says that Lupusregina should stop using invisibility so much, but Lupusregina replies that it's a habit. Then an angry Shizu says that the maids already had breakfast. The Dark Hero's Story Arc Shizu was selected to help Yuri as the host of the auction made by the floor guardians. She helped Yuri by collecting the requests made by the guardians. She let out a single “uwah” after reading one of the inappropriate requests. The Maid Tea Party Arc Shizu Delta participated in the monthly Pleiades report and tea party along with her sisters. When Narberal reported her work with Ainz, she and her sisters got jealous of her due to her closeness to Ainz and she said that Narberal was being cocky. She reported her work with Yuri as they held the 1st Great Tomb of Nazarick Love Love Ainz-sama Guardians' Special Grand Auction and said its was a terrible name. Shizu got angry because Entoma accidentally spilled blood in her drink. She decided to make Entoma drink it as a punishment. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Shizu Delta participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom, She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings with her face disguised with a mask. She partnered with Yuri Alpha. They fought against Evileye and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Shizu along with her fellow Pleiades, encountered Green Leaf on the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. They were sent to see if the Nazarick Old Guarders were able to capture enemies trying to escape from the tomb. To her and the other Pleiades surprise, Green Leaf decided to stay and fight. She and her sisters tried to cheer for the Green Leaf workers but they were easily slaughtered by the Nazarick Old Guarders. The Pleiades Day Arc While invisible Shizu was hugging one of Aura's Spear Needles, much to its dismay, on the sixth floor. Aura brought this attention to Yuri Alpha when the latter was looking for Shizu. When Yuri attempted to extract her sister from the magical beast, Shizu refused to let go. It was only until Yuri told her that she was under orders from Ainz did she relent, allowing the Spear Needle to escape. Shizu explained since Eclair has been avoiding her, she came to the sixth floor because it was full of cute animals which she could cuddle. To brighten her sister's mood, Yuri promised to tell Ainz who perhaps might give her a pet of her own. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc She was mentioned by Ainz that he tested his Control Amnesia skill on Shizu. No problems were found with her after the test. Trivia * In the Web Novel, CZ2128 Delta was created by Tabula Smaragdina. * She likes to hug the struggling Eclair like a doll. * Her class "Gunner" was added to YGGDRASIL after the "Fall of Valkyria" update. * Her favorite food is a drink with extremely high calories. It tastes like strawberries, chocolate and banana. * She is the most popular of the Pleiades among the Homunculus Maids. The Homunculus Maids even fight among themselves to sit next to her and some of them even want a hug pillow of her. * She is called just CZ by Yuri Alpha (pronounced as Shizu) in the second Drama CD. Narberal also called her CZ in the trailer of second Drama CD. Thus, it is likely that her other sisters will call her CZ as well. Quotes * (To Aura and Yuri): “...Ainz-sama is the nicest of all the Supreme Beings because he stayed behind.” Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Automatons Category:Maids Category:Assassins Category:Snipers Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick